


Fur and Scales

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Werewolf AU, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: A werewolf Jaden and a Mermaid Kurochi share a moment under the full moon.





	Fur and Scales

The water was cool and crisp in the light of the moon, the surface only being disturbed by the subtle and idle motions of fins and the remnants of fur.

Kurochi hadn’t know much about the world above the sea, but he had heard tales of man and wolves fusing to become a strange hybrid of a creature. There were all sorts of rumors, from merfolk and humans alike, telling the tale of the origins of these strange creatures they dubbed “werewolves.”

Some stories said the creatures were vicious under a full moon. Some depicted werewolves to be monstrous creatures with sharp fangs and claws. Others said that werewolves were merely humans by day, and wolves by night.

As Kurochi quickly learned, however, it wasn’t wise to trust old, misguided rumors.

The boy that he sat next to was Jaden. A soft, gentle soul with dark skin and even darker, curly hair. When he was just a mere child, a dog had lunged at him and sunk its teeth into his throat. He survived, but not without the cost of his voice. A forever silent child of the sun and earth, made mute by a ferocious dog.

If only the story ended there.

As it turned out, the creature that bit Jaden was not a dog. It was a bitter old man, lashing out his misfortune on the first helpless victim he could find. Not even two days prior had he been bitten and infected with the virus that morphed his body into that of a wolf.

The old man was a second generation werewolf, bitten by the one that the werewolves call “the origin.” That made Jaden a third generation of the virus, bitten by a second generation rather than “the origin.”

Where as second generation virus carriers were more wolf like, Jaden was more human in his transformations. His bone structure stayed the same, but his teeth grew sharper and his eyes glowed a bright yellow in the light of the full moon. His hair, as lovely and lush as it was, would sprout in patches all over his body, his hormones warped from the virus. His nails would grow into claws upon transformations, but were still only just a little less brittle than normal human nails. In this form, Jaden had heightened senses, and was so very easily overstimulated by all of them. Even while Kurochi rinsed his fur with the water of the lake, he could see his nose wrinkle with displeasure.

With a soft, patient smile, Kurochi whispered; “Hey. Something wrong?”

Jaden turned his head slightly to face him, but quickly shook his head.

“Aw, don’t lie to me.” Kurochi giggled. “It’s me again, isn’t it? The fishy smell?”

Not that Kurochi took much offense. Even when Jaden shook his head again, Kurochi snickered and flicked his tail up and out of the water, only to splash the surface, giving him a smirk that told him that he knew he wasn’t being honest.

_ You don’t smell bad… _ Jaden signed.  _ It’s just. Strong. Stronger on full moons. _

“Oh, I know, I know,” Kurochi purred, running his hands through the fur on Jaden’s back. “It’s okay, really. I’m not offended.”

Jaden paused, though with a soft smile, signed;  _ Well, the mud isn’t helping much either. _

“I bet not! Your family will  _ kill _ me if I bring you home with gunk in your fur.”

_ Now, who’s the one lying? _ Jaden returned Kurochi’s smirk with one of his own.  _ I thought you just wanted to go swimming. _

Kurochi gasp an exaggerated gasp. “Nonsense! I am only here to clean you up before your mom finds out you tripped in the mud.”

_ Oh yeah? Then why take off your pendant? _

“Becaaaause! Sitting in water is so unnatural in that form, you know?” Kurochi pouted. “I can’t believe you think I’d use your for ulterior motives.”

Jaden chuckled, shaking his head before he finally turned around to face him. His eyes were glowing such a fierce, bright yellow, that Kurochi felt like he would melt under their warm gaze.

Whatever playful remark Jaden had running in his mind seemed to have vanished upon looking into Kurochi’s eyes in turn. His playful smile turned sincere and warm, and Kurochi could see that Jaden’s eyes had fallen onto his lips.

Cautiously, Jaden signed;  _ Can I kiss you? _

And Kurochi nodded, silent as if his voice was stolen by a spell. 

Jaden moved his hand up to Kurochi’s cheek, careful not to graze his skin, scales or fins with his sharpened claws. He gently pulled Kurochi in for a soft kiss.

Kurochi immediately melted into it, leaning closer and even pressing his torso against Jaden’s. He was mindful of his own attributes, keeping his sharp scales away from Jaden’s fur and skin. Yet he wanted to be closer, so  _ much _ closer. As close as they were in bed, both in their human forms and laying in a comfortable silence as their dreams took them apart. Soon, they could have that luxury, once the full moon had passed and Jaden’s fur had fallen off in preparation for the next cycle.

That promise of closeness didn’t at all satisfy the ache he felt then and there, and Kurochi whined as he pulled away.

“I love you,” Kurochi whispered, and Jaden smiled in return. Kurochi didn’t need Jaden to tell him anything–that smile told him plenty, with it being so full of warmth and love.

Addicted to that love, Kurochi wrapped his arms around Jaden’s neck, and pulled him back in for another kiss. It was far more needy and deep than the first, and with how Jaden slipped his hand down to his waist, he could tell that Jaden was craving the exact same thing he longed for himself.


End file.
